I Didn't Expect This
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: It is the duty of a "holy knight" to slay any demons they come into contact with, but Luka was not expecting one seductive teal-haired demon girl to attack her in the only way she was not familiar with. Now, Luka has experienced a second encounter with the same demon. How will she fare this time around? Based on a post made by dashingicecream on Tumblr. T for mild racy content.


**AN: This story was based off of a post I saw on Tumblr. You can find it on dashingicecream's (or Monica's) Tumblr, in her doodles section. Now, I know I should really work on _Midday Meetings_, a multi-chapter Negitoro story I've (somewhat) been working on. I'll try to get to it, I promise. ;u;**

**Now, regarding this story, this kinda picks up from the first encounter (which you can see on dashing's Tumblr, I'm sure) and I added a bit...more, so to speak. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the story, leave a PM or review if you want (I may or may not make this story into a multi-chapter, depending on the reception), and make sure to leave your thanks to Monica for this wonderful AU idea.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

Luka Megurine sighed heavily through her nose, her blade in her hand as she traversed the fields of Crypton. Or rather, what she—and many of the Holy Knights—referred to as the Holy Land. The Holy Land was their home after all, the land where they have been created along with the rest of the world, where the gods have touched their divinity to breathe life into each animal and plant. Anything that threatens to taint such divine land and the refusal of being commanded to leave was quickly eliminated without haste. It was the duty of a Holy Knight, after all.

Luka shook off her fatigue, gripping her sword properly. She will not shirk her work as a Holy Knight. It would slander the name of the Army, and even the Holy Land of Crypton itself. With a sudden burst of pride and honor surging through her veins, Luka straightened her posture and strode confidently across the green fields of Crypton. A bright red flashed around the right side of her peripheral vision. Whipping her head to the right, she stopped abruptly. Her hand flew to her sword, brandishing it. The sun's rays made the tip gleam threateningly.

"Who goes there? I command you to come out!" She announced boldly, voice booming with authority and conviction. The dot of red emerged, coming out as a teal-haired demon, complete with horns, a tail, even a pair of red-colored batwings. Those enticing red eyes, trailed over to the side, giving a sultry smile once she saw Luka.

"Well, if it isn't the Knight Lady! I'm so happy that I ran into you again!" The demon exclaimed, flapping her wings toward the mortal. Luka jumped back a bit, thrusting her sword in front of the demon's face.

"I thought I told you to leave this place the first time I saw you," she spat out, "If I recall, I remember saying that I would have to eliminate you."

The demon placed a finger on her cheek, looking over to the side collectively. There was a pouty expression on her face as she seemingly thought about what the knight had said.

"Hm, I don't remember _you _saying that. But what I remember was that _I _was going to show you _my _kind of fun," the demon inserted a seductive giggle. "Surely you know what _that _means, correct?"

Luka flushed, inching the tip of her blade toward the succubus's face. "I-I refuse to fall into your trap, foul beast!"

"If you refuse, why don't you swing your sword through my neck and get it over with?" The succubus gave a toothy grin, flying around the knight to creep up behind her, hands on her shoulders. As the demon leaned in to whisper something into Luka's ear, the knight felt unfamiliar sensations completely overwhelm her, leaving her short of breath. The succubus seemed to sense this and grinned. "_Unless_, I'm just too _enticing _for you to kill?" She added, trailing her hands a bit farther down towards Luka's chest area.

"A-As if!" was the proud—but futile—exclamation Luka said. The demon, on the other hand, merely giggled.

"It's very understandable if I am; after all, you're experiences with succubus are quite limited." Grinning, the demon placed a 'chaste' kiss on the knight's cheek.

Luka flinched away, her will to fight the monster away diminishing by the second. _Damn, I shouldn't let her get the best of me. I'm Luka, member of the Holy Knights, Protector of Crypton—_

Her train of thought suddenly crashed straight into rubble as Luka found that she was kissing the demon straight on the lips, a pair of very warm legs straddling her waist. An involuntary moan ripped through her throat, blade slipping out of her hand as she brought her arms to pull the creature closer to her. A tongue wormed its way through the knight's mouth, a volt of intense pleasure and shock rampaging through her body. Much to her disliking, Luka twirled her own tongue around the demon's putting up a fight of dominance. A soft giggle came from the demon, and she deepened the kiss, ultimately winning the battle. The demon indulged in her victory, running her tongue across Luka's teeth, teasing and sucking lightly against the other's tongue. The knight could only follow the creature's every beck and whim. There was a soft squeeze on Luka's chest area, and she groaned, completely losing herself in the pleasure.

They mutually pulled back for air, before going in for another round, the creature winning over and over again. Pants and whimpers filled the air, the demon playing with the human's chest, molding and caressing them deftly. Luka groaned with every tease, pulling back to release a soft moan before resuming the kiss. It was a repeating pattern, one that continued for gods know how long.

Finally having enough, the demon pulled back fully, a trail of saliva dripping down from their mouths.

"Now, didn't you enjoy my version of 'fun'?" The succubus murmured, grinning a sultry grin. Shivers crossed Luka's body as she met the other's stare; she felt so damn hot and insatiable.

Yet on the other hand, there was a feeling of guilt building up in her chest. She had failed her mission as a Holy Knight, and was tainted by the enemy. Her purity was stolen by a demon, and a sense of shame overwhelmed her just as much as the pleasure did. Luka scowled; what was she going to do now?

The demon, on the other hand, giggled. "No need for such an upset face. I much rather prefer that expression you had on a while ago; that euphoric, blissful—"

"That's enough!" Luka bellowed, pushing the demon off of her. The creature hovered in the air, wings flapping in a steady rhythm.

"Hm? Getting all worked up even though you just enjoyed yourself?" The demon giggled once more. "Oh well. You humans are strange things, really. Can't allow yourselves to enjoy one of the best pleasures in the world," Luka flushed at the comment. "No matter; I think I should be going on, looking for another one to satisfy me." The succubus gave a wink and a grin, going closer to the knight.

"Next time I'll show you what _real _pleasure is."

Before another word was spoken, the demon vanished without a trace. Luka sighed, feeling an incredible relief washing over her. She bent down to pick up her sword, sheathing it back into its scabbard. After a moment of trying to zen her mind, Luka continued down the field, trying very hard to forget the events that happened over the last several minutes.

Still, the lingering feeling of guilt and hunger was still on her lips.


End file.
